Gryffindor Pride
by PinkElephant42
Summary: After his mom dies, Neville has to make a decision on his role in the war. Oneshot.


A/N: This is for the 2x5 obsessions prompt, 'to this point, from now on.'

Thank you to **HPalto87** for beta-ing!

**---**

**Gryffindor Pride**

Neville keeps one photo of his parents close to him. It lies among old gum wrappers in a small wooden box, which he keeps safely in his trunk. Every once in a while he takes it out and marvels at how happy and how _sane_ his Mum and Dad were before the war.

Today, Neville has one last piece of paper and foil to add to the collection. He places it carefully on top of the photo, sad that there will be no more. His mother passed away today. Without her, they all fear his father will soon follow.

And in the end, as he sat next to her bed, holding her hand, she had even managed to remember his name. Well, actually, she had called him 'Nelle,' but it was close enough. She was making a genuine effort, and that meant the world to her son.

He wants to cry, but he keeps telling himself that she is in a better place now. She is with Grandpop, and the Potters, and Sirius, and all the old friends she lost during the first war. When he thinks of it, Neville is afraid of the same thing happening to him. This war they are fighting is just like the last one. How many friends will he lose before it's over? Or will he even know? Maybe he'll be the first to-

But he can't think about that. He has to stay strong. There's no room anymore for him to show cowardice or insecurity. He has to be the brave Gryffindor he knows is there, somewhere deep within him. Until now, he has shown far too much weakness, but he's been slowly gaining confidence.

From here, there's no looking back, and no backing down. He will fight with the Order for everything that he believes in, everything his parents lost. He will fight for the life he should have had, one of gentle nurturing and loving parents, instead of an overbearing Gran, who's 'tough love' has made him meek and awkward.

Neville closes the box and carefully places it in his trunk just as his roommates walk in.

"Hey Neville," Ron says nonchalantly, as if this were an ordinary day. As if Neville hadn't just lost his mother; hadn't just made the decision that would be the turning point of his life.

Neville takes a deep breath. Ron doesn't know all of that, of course. "Hey."

Ron and Harry rummage in Harry's trunk, and pull out a piece of folded parchment. Ron walks back to the door, but Harry doesn't follow. Instead, he is looking intently at Neville, who looks back with an equally fixed expression at Harry- and, lets be honest- his lightning-shaped scar.

The scar that ended one war, and began another.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Ron asks.

"I'll be down in a minute," Harry replies.

Oblivious as ever, Ron shrugs, and leaves the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"You okay, Nev?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," Neville attempts a smile, but it comes off as timid. "I just… I want to fight, Harry; for the Order, for our parents."

Harry smiles sadly. "I know."

The two boys sit in silence for a moment, both thinking of the struggles to come.

Finally, Neville speaks up. "I um… I lost my mother today." He chokes on the tears he has been holding back all day.

Harry isn't sure what to do, and draws on the strength he knows that a hero should have. "Be strong, Nev. We'll win this time," he says with much more confidence than he feels.

"But how many friends will we lose along the way? What if what happened to my parents, or yours, happens again?" Neville wipes frantically at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Harry shakes his head. "I can't think about that. Look, if you don't think you can do this-"

"No!" Neville has a rare, determined look that looks foreign on his usually kind and nervous face. "I'm going to fight. I can't sit back and watch my friends… fight and… and die… not without trying. And if I am… killed… then at least I'll be with Mum." He is struggling with the words, but needs to get them out.

Harry gives him a hard look. Neville holds his gaze steady, confident, and finally, Harry nods.

Neville's gaze softens into something akin to a smile. "I'd like to think that my Mum and Dad would be proud of me," he says.

"Me too," Harry says, but Neville thinks he's talking about his own parents now.

Harry leaves, and Neville collapses on his bed. He's terribly nervous about the future, but frustrated with standing on the sidelines. He eventually falls into a restless sleep.

He dreams.

In his dream, he sees his mother smiling in a way he has only seen in the old photograph. Yes, she'd be proud of him.


End file.
